Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) is a commonly used flat panel display at present. The liquid crystal display panels are widely used in modern digital information devices due to advantages such as small size, low power consumption, no radiation and high resolution.
As resolution of a product becomes higher and higher, a size of a pixel becomes smaller and smaller, an aperture ratio of the product becomes smaller and smaller, and usually, a designer can increase the aperture ratio by reducing a width of a black matrix; however, reduction of the width of the black matrix results in generation of a cross color defect. In addition, as a color gamut of the product increases, a color filter layer becomes thicker and thicker, resulting in that a distance between a light source and the black matrix becomes greater and greater, which further exacerbates a risk of the cross color defect.
A cross color phenomenon in the prior art is shown in FIG. 1, a liquid crystal display panel includes an array substrate 11 and a color filter substrate 12 arranged opposite to each other, wherein, the array substrate 11 includes a base substrate 13, a data line 14, and an organic film 15; and the color filter substrate 12 includes a base substrate 13, a black matrix 16, a color filter layer 17 and a protective layer 18, and the color filter layer 17 includes a red (R) color filter 171, a green (G) color filter 172 and a blue (B) color filter 173. When an observer views from the front, a light is emitted from a region of the R color filter 171, and at this time, a color of an image seen by the observer is red, but when the observer views from a side with a certain side viewing angle, part of the light easily enters a peripheral pixel region, as shown in the figure, light 10 is emitted from a region of the G color filter 172, and colors of the image seen by the observer are red and green, that is, at this time, the cross color defect occurs in the image viewed by the observer.
In summary, in the prior art, when the observer views the liquid crystal display panel at different side viewing angles, different colors will be seen, and the liquid crystal display panel in the art can generate the cross color defect.